


[Podfic] to see you shift

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] More Things Than Are Dreamt Of [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, John is a wizard, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Potterlock, Sherlock is a muggle, Sherlock/HP crossover, beware the non-linear narrative, magical!BAMF!John, more things than are dreamt of, non-explicit scenes, nosey git!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“How does it work? There has to be some mechanism behind it, surely. How does it work?”</em>
</p><p><em>“How does it … Magic, Sherlock, it’s </em>magic<em>. It doesn’t have a how, it just is. It just … works.”</em></p><p>In which Sherlock is a greedy, nosey parker and John has the patience of a saint. Vignettes from the process of acclimatisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] to see you shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to see you shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472082) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



  
Length: 1:24:16

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7q7as7515pvu46l/to+see+you+shift+by+1electricpirate.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zgjkxix33dxuryy/to+see+you+shift+by+1electricpirate.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/to-see-you-shift-by-1electricpirate))

Pre/Post Music - [BBC Sherlock Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuO6rdsnN8c) \- Indian Jam Project


End file.
